


I'm Not Crazy (Taekook Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: Jungkook was mere days away from his 18th birthday, which meant freedom from the tyrannical custody of his aunt. Both of his parents had died and he was set to inherit their wealth, setting him up for life. What he didn't count on, however, was being drugged and waking up one morning in a mental institute. He had no recollection of being committed, and then only clues he had to go on, was what his strange new "cellmate" could offer. Jungkook didn't know much, but he knew one thing for sure: he wasn't crazy.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

"Dude, are you excited?" Hyungwon asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Not really. My aunt never does anything for my birthday anyway, so why would I be?" I responded, rolling my eyes.

"But everyone gets excited for their 18th birthday!" he retorted.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, but I don't think that is going to happen." I replied with a shake of my head.

"Well, look at it this way...you will be officially an adult so you will be free of her in a sense. She won't have a legal hold as your guardian anymore." He shrugged, making me perk up just a bit.

"Hey, you're right about that! I didn't consider that." I smiled, feeling a little better.

"There ya go, a reason to look forward to it after all. Why don't you come over to my place that day? My parents will be gone to a conference, so we would have the house to ourselves. You know what that means..." he replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep! Gaming marathon here we come." I laughed, making him smirk.

"I got a new headset too. It's great, cancels out all the noise and picks up everything in the game. You'll have to try em out." He said, standing and brushing off his pants. Part of me got a sinking feeling, seeing him standing up. That means Hyungwon was getting ready to go home, meaning I would now have to go home. I hated being there, and avoided it at all costs, but with him going home, I had no more excuses to stay out. I sighed as I got up and brushed myself off as well, slinging my backpack back on.

"I'll ask my parents and let you know. If they say yes, then I will see you this weekend!" he replied, giving me a bright smile.

"Sounds like a plan. See you later, Hyungwon." I said as he waved, walking off, kicking a pebble down the sidewalk as he went. He and I went to the same private school together, or at least we used to when my parents were alive. When they died, my aunt yanked me, saying she wasn't going to spend good money to send me to some fancy school when normal school was just fine. I don't know why it mattered, it wasn't her money anyway, it was my parents. I guess she wanted to keep as much of it to herself as possible. Since then, Hyungwon and I met up at the park twice a week after school to catch up and hang out for a little bit. I stood there in the park for a few more minutes, gathering the strength to go home, before finally getting on the sidewalk and heading the opposite direction. Every step felt heavy as I got closer, as it always did. I just hoped she was sober today. As I reached the house and opened the door, the stench of cigarette smoke filled my nostrils, immediately making me cringe. I hated that smell, so much. Our family house used to smell of my mother's cooking or fresh laundry. Now, it wreaked of cigarettes and cheap perfume. 

"There you are, you little shit! Weren't you supposed to be home at 3:30 to get that package off of the porch? I told you I didn't want it sitting there all day!" she fussed as she came around the corner. I was hardly little anymore, I had grown to well over her height and over the last year I began working out, making me bulk up and tower over her. Still, that was her favorite nickname for me, "little shit".

"I'm sorry, Hyungwon needed my help with something." I said, taking my shoes off before heading toward the stairs.

"And where do you think you are going?" she sneered as I stopped on the first couple of stairs.

"Up to my room, why?" I asked, as she scowled at me.

"Because you have a shit load of chores to do, and I'm not allowing you to barricade yourself in that sty of a room and piss the time away." she said, as I rolled my eyes.

"I was going to do my homework." I replied as she began marching toward me, her heels echoing across the floor. 

"Get down here, right now." she said in a toxic tone. I sighed and stepped down the rest of the stairs, standing right in front of her. She used to intimidate me, now she only annoyed me. She grabbed my backpack from my hand and unzipped it, rifling through it.

"Since you are a disrespectful little shit and keep talking back, I think you don't need this anymore." she said, yanking my mp3 player out.

"Please, don't alright? I'm sorry." I said, hoping she would have pity on me just this once. She smirked as she dropped it onto the tile floors, crashing her heel down onto it and shattering the screen. Fucking fantastic.

"Maybe next time you will learn." she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"That was one of the last birthday gifts my parents got me so thanks for that. Fuck, I can't wait until this weekend." I breathed, as she raised her eyebrow.

"Your ass is going to be here all weekend, repainting the entire downstairs, so I don't know what the hell you are looking forward to." she said, making me roll my eyes. Of course she wouldn't remember.

"It's my eighteenth birthday, meaning I will be able to do whatever the hell I want." I said, as her eyes widened, her face paling.

"That's this weekend?" she asked, making me scoff.

"Yes, my birthday is on the same day every year, that's how it works." I said, as she slapped hard me across the face, my cheek stinging from the impact.

"I guess the mp3 player wasn't enough. I have to go run some errands. All those chores better be done by time I get back." she said, marching off and grabbing her purse by the door. As she slammed the door shut, I sighed. I got to my knees and picked up the small mp3 player, holding it in my hand. I quickly fished my headphones out of my backpack and plugged them in, praying it still worked. I tapped around on the shattered screen, sighing as it didn't register anything. I felt myself get teary eyed, quickly wiping them away before they could fall. The people at school used to always make fun of me for listening to this old thing, when they all had new phones that they listened to their music on, but this was the last thing I got for my birthday from my parents before they died. I slipped the mp3 player in my pocket and got up off of the floor, placing my backpack on the dining room table that was littered with mail, an ash tray and random items my aunt was too lazy to put away. I walked into the kitchen and saw the list of chores she had waiting for me today, groaning as I read through them. I sighed as I began working on the kitchen, basically cleaning it from top to bottom. I continued to work through them, surprised she hadn't come home yet, but I wasn't about to complain. By time I had finally finished, it was after nine and she still wasn't home yet. Maybe she got into an accident. The thought shouldn't have made me smile, but it did. She wasn't even blood related to me, she was my mother's step sister, but she was the only family I had after my parents passed away three years ago. I rummaged through the kitchen for something to snack on, grabbing an apple and a few cheese sticks and some banana milk before heading up to my room to work on my homework. I was in my senior year, and I couldn't wait to graduate. I planned on getting a job and working my ass off, saving every bit of money I earned so I could move away from this awful place. I trudged up the stairs, ate my sorry excuse for dinner, showered and sat down to do my homework. It was well after midnight before I finished, and as I climbed into bed, I could hear the front door shut. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the day. 

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly and my aunt was strangely quiet, being gone much of the day and not really paying me any mind, which I was extremely thankful for. Finally, on Friday evening she broke the pattern and was home by time I home from school. 

"There you are." she said, her voice calmer than it normally was. I looked at her suspiciously as she walked over, a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm done with school, so yeah, I'm home." I said, as she smiled in response. 

"Jungkook, I wanted to know if there was anything special you wanted to do for your birthday tomorrow." she responded, making me do a double take. What the fuck? Was she getting laid or was she on drugs? That was the first time she had called me by my name in I don't know how long.

"Uh...actually Hyungwon was going to see if I could come over tomorrow." I said as she nodded.

"That sounds nice, I'm sure you will have a great time." She replied. 

"Oh, so I can go?" I asked, my eyes widening in surprise.

"Of course! It's not every day someone turns eighteen, you should get to enjoy yourself." she replied. Yep, she was definitely on drugs.

"O-Ok..thanks?" I said, feeling insanely confused. 

"Oh, come sit at the table, I have a surprise for you." she grinned, rushing off to the kitchen. Was I dreaming? What in the actual hell was going on? I walked over to the table, placing my backpack on the floor as I sat down. She came out with a small cake and a candle lit on top, making my mouth drop open. Surely she poisoned it or something. What the fuck?

"Um...what?" I asked as she placed it down in front of me.

" I was going to give it to you tomorrow but if you are going to be with Hyungwon, you might as well get it tonight. Happy birthday Jungkook. Now make a wish and blow out the candle." she said as my eyes widened. 

"Uh, thanks?" I replied, before blowing out the candle. She clapped and handed me a fork, making me eye it suspiciously.

"Eat up!" she replied. 

"Don't you want some?" I asked, making her laugh.

"You know me, I have to keep this girlish figure. But you go ahead honey." she smiled. Honey? Yup, gotta be poison. I eyed the cake suspiciously still as she wrinkled her forehead.

"I mean...is there something in it?" I said, poking it cautiously with a fork.

"Like what?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Arsenic?" I asked, making her make a mocked hurt expression.

"You really think I would poison my own nephew? Here look." she said, walking to the kitchen and coming back with a fork. She took one bite out of it, chewing it and swallowing it in front of me. I shrugged and began eating it, relishing the delicious taste of the fresh cream and strawberries in the center. I can't remember the last time I had something this good.

"This is delicious." I said, coughing as I swallowed a huge mouthful.

"Oh here, let me get you something to drink." she said rushing off. I had no idea what alternate universe I woke up in this morning, but I hoped I didn't wake from it.

"What is all this for?" I called through a mouthful of cake.

"I realized your going to be an adult tomorrow, and I am losing my little Jungkook. You will be a man capable of your own decisions." she said as I heard liquid pouring into a glass. She came back out with a large glass of banana milk, making my mouth water. I took it from her and drank down several large gulps before eating more cake. She must have realized that I was going to be capable of making my own decisions so she probably figured she needed to be nice now so I didn't rebel too much. Too late, bitch. This didn't erase the years of shit she put me through. I ate several more bites before drinking up the rest of the banana milk. 

"I'm stuffed. That was good, thanks." I said, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now why don't you go enjoy yourself." she suggested. I shrugged and grabbed my backpack before heading up the stairs and to my room. I showered and as I got dressed back into clothes, I slipped the mp3 player into my pocket before sitting on my bed with my phone in hand. As I went to text Hyungwon, I noticed my vision getting a little blurry and my eyes droopy. I rubbed them with my free hand before trying to focus on my phone again, unable to see it clearly. My arms began to feel heavy as my eyes started drooping shut and no matter what I did, I couldn't fight it. I felt darkness take me and I could do nothing but lay there before I passed out.

_____________________  
_____________________


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

"Why does he have that mp3 player?" I heard a male voice say, but they sounded so far away.

"I stopped questioning why a long time ago. There is no explanation for half the shit they do." another male voice said. Everything sounded warped or extremely far away. I couldn't open my eyes, couldn't move, couldn't make a sound.

"I guess he can keep it. Here, help me with him." I heard one say as I felt my pants and boxer briefs being slipped down. Oh fuck, oh fuck someone was going to rape me while I was incapacitated. I felt my heart hammering in my chest as I laid there half naked, exposed to the world, but thankfully I felt more clothes being put on me. I then felt them take my shirt off and replace it with clothing again before I was laid down on what felt like a very hard bed.

"He is going to B7." A different male voice said as I felt myself moving. I heard general noises of walking or people talking in the background as we moved, not sure of where I was or what was going on. After what felt like a lifetime, there was a knocking on a metal followed by a loud clanging sound.

"Back against the wall, Kim." one of the voices said. I wished I could move, or at least open my eyes, but I could feel my consciousness slipping again, dragging me down into darkness.

I eventually felt my consciousness begin to return to me and the first thing I noticed was the smell. It wasn't bad and it wasn't good, just different, a bit like a mix of disinfectant and stale air. I then heard a soft humming begin to fill my ears. The voice was gentle and deep, very deep, but a voice I didn't recognize. I began to feel, whatever I was laying was not very comfortable, a thin mattress if you could even call it that. I could feel lumps in it and springs pressing into different parts of my body. The humming continued as I attempted to wiggle my fingers, finding it difficult, but gradually being able to move them ever so slightly. My body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds as I began to move, a strained groan escaping my throat as the humming stopped abruptly. I moved my arm slightly, lifting it shakily as I let it drop against my chest, breathing heavily as I slowly cracked my eyes open. The brightness in the room overwhelmed me, making me squint, my eyesight blurry as I groaned again, hearing someone shift over to my left.

"He's finally awake." I heard the deep voice whisper, making me groan again in response. I blinked a few more times, my eyes still squinting and bleary as I opened them a little more, slowly. An exposed single fluorescent light was overhead, against a dingy white ceiling as I blinked a few more times, my eyes moving slowly. I next saw the large cement brick walls, painted over in a very thick ivory paint, dingy with age, a single, small, barred window in the middle of the wall above my head. I heard the shifting and creaking sound to my left again, making me loll my head to the side to see a guy sitting there, staring at me with his large brown eyes. He sat atop a smaller, twin sized bed with a painted metal gray frame with rounded edges, a thin mattress with white, worn sheets, along with a woven pale blue blanket and another white sheet bunched up around his legs. He wore what looked like baggy pajama pants, white with very thin gray stripes running vertically down them, a baggy white t-shirt tucked in and a matching button up shirt that was hanging open. His wavy silver hair moved slightly as he cocked his head, staring at me as I tried extremely hard to twist onto my side, to face him. Where the hell was I? The other guy stood up from his bed and shuffled into the tiny opening at the foot of it in the wall, turning on a light as I heard water running, struggling to sit up as I saw a small sink inside. He came shuffling back out, holding one of those tiny papers cups full of water, thrusting it out toward me with both hands.

"Th-th-th-than-nks." I managed to finally get out after feeling like my mouth was glued shut. He nodded softly before climbing back on his bed, resuming his position. I brought my shaky hands up to my face, sipping the water slowly, letting out a groan of appreciation as the cold water washed over my dry lips and into my mouth, closing my eyes slowly. I was trying to remember the last thing before I fell asleep but I couldn't for the life of me even remember falling asleep!

"Wh-wh-whe-" I said, frustrated with my lack of coordination at the moment.

"Where are you?" he asked, his deep voice almost sending a shiver up my spine as I nodded slowly.

"Sunrise Park Long Term Care Facility." he replied, making me wrinkle my forehead in confusion. Wait, what?

"What?" I managed to ask, making him smile.

"Eh, you are getting your bearings back! You've been asleep a long time, you missed breakfast and lunch!" he said, making my stomach immediately growl. I began to move my extremities little by little, the feeling slowly beginning to return to them more and more.

"You s-said a long term care f-facility. What's that?" I asked, feeling sick in the pit of my stomach.

"It's a place society dumps the crazies they don't want to deal with, but they can't lock up for criminal activity." he said, making me startle.

"What?! I'm n-not crazy!" I said, stumbling to my feet, collapsing under my weight with a grunt.

"I wasn't accusing, just telling you what this place was." the guy replied, shrugging as I put an elbow up on the bed I had been on before getting back up onto shaky legs. I looked at the large metal door before lunging forward, banging on it with every bit of strength I could muster.

"SOMEONE LET M-ME OUT OF H-HERE! HELP! THERE'S BEEN A M-MISTAKE! SOMEONE H-HELP!" I shouted with every bit of breath in my lungs, making me feel exhausted.

"I'm telling you right now, you are wasting your time. If you keep doing that, all they are going to do, is come back in here and pop you full of horse tranquilizer so you sleep for hours." he said, as I stopped banging on the door, my weak arm shaking as I leaned against it, out of breath. I felt bile begin to rise in my throat, the room beginning to spin as the weight of the information began crashing over me. I looked to my right and rushed into that small opening, thankful to see a toilet in there as well, leaning over it and retching every bit of contents my stomach still held, mainly bile. I remained there for several minutes, all my limbs shaking before I flushed the toiled and stood, standing over the sink and rinsing my mouth out, splashing my face with cool water to try to rid the beads of sweat dampening my forehead. I walked back out and climbed onto the bed as the other man stopped his humming to look at me.

"Feel better?" he asked, as I gaped at him, shaking my head.

"No, I don't feel better. I don't know what the hell I'm doing here!" I replied, running my hand back through my hair, trying to recall anything that would help me remember the events leading up to me waking in this hell hole.

"Hmmm...it's not unheard of for some residents to have trouble grasping their reality in here." he said, shrugging as I scowled at him.

"I'm not a resident!" I almost growled as his eyes widened and shifted slightly.

"I didn't mean to make him mad." he mumbled, as I shook my head gripping my hair slightly as the room still swam.

"I'm saying I don't know why I'm here! I'm not crazy, I've never been crazy! The last thing I remember is...is..." I trailed off, growling at how frustrated I felt. It was like trying your hardest to remember a dream after you had woken up.

"Do you think that is why you are in here?" he asked, cocking his head again slightly.

"No! At least...I don't think it is! Fuck, I don't know!" I groaned, putting my arms over my head, feeling so frustrated.

"Well, why don't we start with what you do know. What's your name?" he asked, as I sighed and dropped my arms, letting my head lean back against the hard wall behind me.

"Jungkook...Jeon Jungkook." I breathed, picking at the edge of the slightly frayed sleeve of my shirt. It was then that I really looked, realizing I was wearing the same clothing as the man across from me.

"It's nice to meet you Jungkook. I'm Taehyung, or Tae if you like." he smiled.

"I know I was getting to it. "he whispered,"...and this is Tata." he replied, tilting his head to his left slightly. I looked at the blank spot beside him and swallowed.

"Tata?" I asked, wiping my suddenly sweaty palms on my pants as he nodded.

"Yep, he's my friend. He's been there for me through thick and thin since I was in elementary school." he replied as I felt a lump in my throat.

"Oh God." I whispered, feeling like I could cry.

"So how old are you Jungkook?" Taehyung asked as I blinked quickly.

"I'm s-seventeen, no wait, eighteen. EIGHTEEN!" I shouted, my eyes going wide.

"I'm nineteen, so I guess that makes me your hyung!" Tae smiled.

"No, I mean my eighteenth birthday! My aunt! The fucking cake!! No wait...wait she ate a bite so it couldn't have been drugged." I said, thinking out loud.

"I don't know, but he is beginning to worry me." Tae mumbled making me shake my head. What else...what.....

"The goddamn banana milk. She drugged the goddamn banana milk!" I shouted, slamming my fist into the bed, feeling the springs give to force of my punch.

"Who did?" Tae asked, shrinking into the corner of his bed, looking frightened.

"My fucking cunt of an aunt! She was such a selfish bitch and always beat the fuck out of me, treated me like utter shit until last night. It was my eighteenth birthday coming up this weekend and she knew it. She bought me a cake and some banana milk and was actually nice to me. I was confused as hell as to why, but now it all makes sense!!! She drugged me and locked me up in here! But, but I'm eighteen now, I should have a say, right?" I asked, looking at Taehyung hopefully.

"Jungkook, let me offer you a friendly piece of advice. Hope dies a painful death in this place. It is a dangerous thing to hold on to, so don't hold on too tightly." he said with a saddened face. I plopped back onto my bed and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"When do I get a chance to actually talk to someone to see about getting the hell out of this place?" I asked, my voice monotone.

"We get visits with the psych doc once a week. He has to clear us to get out. The guards are deaf to any pleas you my have when it comes to anything like that, as well as the nurses. A nurse will probably come by in a little bit to check on you and release us for dinner and make sure we take our meds. You can try talking to them but...but don't count on any real help." Taehyung replied, as I nodded in response. All of the information was swimming in my head, making my head ache. Why would she throw me in here, just so she wouldn't have to be nice to me? I could have a say now that I was eighteen now, right? This wasn't permanent, right?

_________________________  
_________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

I laid there for I don't know how long with my arm over my eyes, listening to the quiet humming of Taehyung and his occasional murmurs to his imaginary friend. I kept running it in my head over and over again, trying to figure out why I was in here? I mean, I can only guess that my aunt dumped me in here, but why? Why was me becoming eighteen such a big threat to her? I was finally going to be rid of her, to get away from her!

"Oooh it's close to dinner time!" Taehyung said aloud. I was unsure if he was addressing me or his little friend so I sighed and peeked from under my arm.

"How can you tell? Time stands still in this place." I said, my voice still slightly scratchy.

"You get used to the schedule. You can hear the orderlies walking around, and they usually don't make rounds until right before dinner time." Taehyung replied. I nodded and slid my hands into my pockets, my eyes widening as I felt the small square of smooth metal that I would recognize anywhere. I quickly wrapped my hand around it and brought it out of my pocket, sitting up quickly, making myself dizzy in the process and startling Taehyung.

"I still have it." I replied, looking down at the smashed screen, it not even illuminating anymore from the battery going dead. I felt tears brimming in my eyes as I closed my hand, bringing it up to my mouth and closing my eyes.

"What was that?" Tae asked in a soft voice. 

"An mp3 player." I said, my voice thick and breaking slightly. 

"Oh wow, they let you keep it? Can we listen to music?!" he asked excitedly as I opened my eyes, wiping them quickly before any tears fell.

"It doesn't work anymore." I replied, feeling the ache tugging at my heart at the thought of it. At least I still had it, that is what mattered.

"Then why do you still keep it?" he asked, as I let out another sigh. I wanted to snap and ask him why he talked to an empty spot next to him but I closed my eyes and decided it would not be a good idea to get on my roommate's bad side, however temporary this might be.

"It is important to me." I replied, not wanting to get into my life's story with this nut job.

"Ah, I have something kind of like that. Here..." Taehyung said, fishing something out of his pocket as I slipped the MP3 player back into my own pocket. Taehyung smiled at me and tossed me something, making me widen my eyes and fumble to catch whatever object was sailing in my direction. I opened my hand to see a jade green button, smooth and slightly worn but still shiny. 

"It's a...a nice color." I said, not really sure what to say to him as he beamed at me, his slightly boxy smile making me crack a grin of my own. I tossed it back to him as he ran his thumb over it before slipping it back in his pocket.

"Thanks! Tata and I found it on the walk back from school about...seven years ago now I think. I wanted my mom to sew it on a cape she was making for me for winter. She never got to, but I kept the button." he said, a slightly sad tone in his voice. Part of me wanted to ask him why but part of me just wanted to concentrate on getting the hell out of here. My stomach growled, making Taehyung giggle and breaking the slightly heavy mood that had settled over the room.

"You said it's almost dinner time?" I asked, rubbing my stomach, as if that would quiet it.

"Yeah, the orderly will come escort us to the eating area. We used to all eat at once, but it became to much when we gained too many residents. So they broke us up to make sure they could keep an eye on us during meal time. We are allowed rec time too, and more of us are allowed to mingle then." he said, making me swallow. Jesus, this was like a prison.

"How long have you been here, Tae?" I asked, as he hummed, his fingers playing with the edge of his blanket.

"Six years now." he replied, making my eyes widen.

"Six years?! Have you been...alone all this time?" I asked, my eyes going wide.

"Yep, my uncle said I was certifiable and put me in here. The world is a scary place, so I don't have any desire to get out. But no, I haven't been alone all this time. I have had roommates on and off but they get moved around or rehabilitated sometimes, but I've always had Tata." he smiled, making me swallow and give him a half hearted smile.

"So you really think my only hope of getting out of here is talking to the doctor?" I asked, chewing my lip.

"Yeah, he has to clear you for release. Not many people get out of here once they have gotten in here though, especially if they have been put in here by someone else." Tae shrugged. Before I could ask anything else, a loud clang at our door made me jump and Taehyung giggle.

"Dinner!" he smiled, scrambling out of bed and slipping his slippers on. He tossed me the other pair that was by the door.

"Ok Kim and your new roomie. Jeon, right?" the orderly asked, making me nod. He looked rather intimidating with narrow eyes and a slender figure, a deep voice making me almost shiver.

"Yoongi hyung this is Jungkook." Taehyung said all smiley like he was talking to an old buddy, but I guess after as many years as he had been here, they might have been.

"Jungkook, huh? You gonna be good to our TaeTae here and behave yourself?" Yoongi asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Y-Yes sir." I said, as I stood slightly behind Taehyung, making Tae snicker slightly.

"Min, don't scare the new kid already. Come on guys, dinner's waiting." another guy said from the doorway. As they began to lead us out, I walked even with Tae as he smiled at me.

"Don't let Yoongi hyung scare you, he's really a big softie." Tae whispered.

"I heard that." Yoongi said in front of us, making Tae giggle again.

"And that's Namjoon hyung. He is nice too. Really there are only a couple orderlies here that are not so nice, but they don't come in the rotation often. They are usually in the other wings and are only here if someone is out or something like that. The other orderlies assigned to us are Jimin and Hoseok hyung. You will like them too." Taehyung rattled off as we walked. We passed a few more doors that were like our own until we opened into a small dining area with three round tables. There was no one waiting there, only two trays of food with plastic utensils. 

"There's no one else?" I asked quietly as we sat down at the table.

"I told you, there was too much trouble at meal times so they broke it up. They have to make sure we eat so we take our meds." Taehyung said, opening the plastic packaging of the spoon and beginning to eat his food.

"I have to take meds?" I asked, looking up at Namjoon who stood beside me with his arms crossed.

"Not yet, kid. You're scheduled to see Dr. Kim tomorrow for evaluation so he will decide if you need anything." he replied, making me nod. Yoongi walked over to Taehyung with a small paper cup, the telltale sound of pills rattling around inside them as he placed them down next to his tray. Taehyung finished his mashed potatoes before taking his pills and swallowing them showing Yoongi an empty mouth.

"Good job, TaeTae." Yoongi said, ruffling Tae's hair. I ate mostly in silence as Tae hummed and ate his food, wiggling slightly as he ate. I guess if I was stuck here for a while, he at least seemed pretty tame.

"When do we get to shower?" I asked, after swallowing some water.

"Shower is right before breakfast. If you're not used to it, it might take be a little bit...um...embarrassing at first." Taehyung smiled, his face flushing slightly.

"What, why?" I asked looking at Tae and at the orderlies. 

"The shower room has some partitions that are about chest high, but it is basically one big room." Taehyung said, making my eyes widen.

"What?! Jesus Christ." I muttered, burying my head in my hands. I was the guy who changed in the shower during gym class, so this...this was going to suck ass.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it is usually only about three of us in there, well now four. I'll keep an eye on you. Not keep an eye...I mean..." Tae said, smacking himself on the forehead, hearing both orderlies chuckle.

"I think he knew what you meant, Tae bud." Namjoon said as I felt the warmth still on my face.

"Y-Yeah...thanks." I replied, wanting to sink into the floor.

"Yeah we have showers, they supply us with clean boxers and clothes every day, then we get breakfast, then rec time for a bit, then back to the rooms, then lunch, then back to the room again, then appointments for whoever has them, then dinner and back to the rooms for the night!" he rattled off, making me nod. Wow, if I really was stuck here, this was going to be a pretty boring life. A scream from one of the hallways made me jump, dropping my spoon onto my tray.

"Don't worry kid, it's alright." Namjoon said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Kinda jumpy, isn't he?" Yoongi chuckled, as I picked up my spoon and ate another bite of the bland food.

"You get used to it. Not everyone in here is as docile as our Tae here. Some are here for much darker reasons and are in padded cells in straight jackets to keep them from harming themselves or others. Of course, most of those are on the third floor, but sometimes in transport, their screams will echo down the halls if they are having a particularly bad day." Namjoon explained as I nodded.

"Yeah you wouldn't be in this wing if you were one of the real bad ones." Yoongi said, as I pushed the food around.

"I know it isn't the greatest food, but you might want to eat up. You'll be hungry by morning." Namjoon encouraged behind me.

"He's right, my stomach is always growling by breakfast." Tae replied, eating the last of his food. I felt all of their eyes on me as I finished up my food, all of them looking at me like I was a bomb ready to go off. I sighed, pushing the empty tray away before drinking the rest of my water.

"Here, I'll show you where we take our empty trays." Taehyung said as he stood up. I stood up and followed him over to an area where there were some other dirty trays already stacked and we both walked back over to where Namjoon and Yoongi were waiting. A loud bang by one of the doors made me jump, Namjoon placing his hand on my arm. When they led us back to the room, they put us in and shut the door after us.

"Goodnight guys." Tae said as the door clanked shut. He plopped back on his bed as I sat back on my own, watching him slightly wiggle in his spot.

"So we just sit here til we go to bed?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Lights go out at 9:30." he replied. 9:30?! Jeez, I was used to being up until the early hours of the morning.

"So...what is this Dr. Kim like?" I asked, a bit curious about the man I was going to have to try to convince I wasn't insane.

"He's really nice. He has only been here for about a year now. He took over for Dr. Choi when he retired. Don't worry though Jungkook, he will listen to you. I've seen a lot of people come and go in this place and I believe you." Taehyung said as he rolled on his side to face me.

"You believe me?" I asked, slipping my slippers off and curling my feet underneath me.

"Mhm. Tata and I don't think you are crazy at all." he said, giving me a soft smile. I honestly didn't know if that made me feel better or worse. All I knew was, as much as I wanted to meet this Dr. Kim, I was nervous. There was a lot riding on tomorrow's appointment.

______________________  
______________________


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

I laid there unable to sleep, the quiet rumble of thunder overhead offering me a little comfort. I always loved thunderstorms when I was trying to sleep, they relaxed me to a certain degree. I could hear the gentle patter of rain against the high window as I looked up at it overhead. The flash of lightening illuminated the rather dark room for a brief moment, the only other light coming from a small night light plugged into the wall in the bathroom. I closed my eyes and began to relax as the sounds of the rain increased, starting to lull me to sleep. As a loud crack of thunder sounded overhead, I heard a slight whimper from Taehyung. He had been dead asleep for a while, so at this point I wasn't sure if he was awake or just making noises in his sleep. With the next bang of thunder however, all question flew out the window as Taehyung let out an almost inhuman sounding shriek, making me jump out of my skin. I sat up to see him curled up in the fetal position, his arms over his head as he continued to shriek in terror. I clutched at my chest for a moment, trying to catch my breath as I scooted toward the edge of the bed and reached across with shaky hands, trying to place my hands on his arm.

"T-Taehyung?" I asked in a quiet voice, one he probably couldn't hear over the screaming. I tried to shake him softly but he didn't even seem to notice as he continued to scream. I started to shake him a little harder when the lights clicked on, blinding me from the sudden brightness as Taehyung continued to scream. The door unlocked and flew open as Yoongi ran in, Namjoon standing in the doorway behind him.

"Watch out kid!" He said as he pushed me back toward my bed softly. I plopped back on my bed, as Yoongi crouched over Taehyung and reached in his pocket for a capped syringe.

"You alright Jeon?" Namjoon asked. I stared at what was happening, not even able to answer as Yoongi shushed Taehyung, injecting him with something from the syringe, Tae's screams almost immediately dying down.

"That's it buddy, that's it. You're alright, everything's fine." Yoongi said softly as he straightened Taehyung's posture in his bed and made him more comfortable before covering the now only slightly whimpering Taehyung up.

"Jungkook..." Namjoon said again, making me turn my attention to him.

"Huh?" I asked, my voice almost coming out in a squeak.

"Are you alright?" Namjoon asked as Yoongi finished tucking in Taehyung.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm fine." I said, running my hand back through my hair.

"Are ya sure kid? You look a little shaken up too." Yoongi said as he turned to look at me, slight amusement on his face.

"Well I was about to fall asleep when that happened and scared the fuck out of me." I breathed, making Yoongi let out a light chuckle.

"Yeah that would do it." He replied, putting his hands on his hips.

"What happened? Why did he start screaming?" I asked, wondering what brought about the sudden blood curdling screams that Tae had let loose. 

"Without saying too much, Tae doesn't like storms. We have to sedate him most of the time." Namjoon said, as I nodded. 

"He'll sleep through the night now, no worries. The sedative is mild but it does the job for him. Try and get some sleep kid." Yoongi said as he made his way out the door. A few moments after they left, the lights went back out, plunging the world back into darkness. It took a good while for me to get those screams out of my head and my heart to quit racing, but when it finally did, I slipped into a hard and dreamless sleep. I awoke to the door opening the next morning and Taehyung letting out a deep groan.

"Alright Mister sleepy head, up and at em! Yoongi told me you had a rough night so we gotta get you up up up!" An overly loud voice said, making me wrinkle my forehead. I peeked my head out from under the covers to see a man sitting on the edge of Taehyung's bed, rubbing his arm.

"Good morning! You must be Jungkook!" Another orderly said with a soft smile as he came in through the door. He had thick lips and crescent shaped eyes as he smiled at me.

"Hmm?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I pushed the covers back a little more.

"My name is Jimin, and this is Hoseok or Hobi." Jimin said, still smiling at me. I sat up slowly, still feeling a bit disoriented as Hoseok pulled Tae to a sitting position, rubbing his back.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice still cracking from sleep.

"Oh, we are here to wake you up so we can escort you for your shower, then breakfast!" Hoseok said as he ruffled up Taehyung's hair. It was only then that I noticed the fresh folded clothes tucked under Jimin's arm as he continued to smile at me.

"So how was your first night here?" he asked as I yawned and turned to sling my legs over the edge of the bed, slipping my feet into my slippers.

"I didn't get much sleep." I confessed, rubbing my eyes as Taehyung looked at me with groggy eyes.

"Sorry if that was my fault." he said in a heavy voice as he slowly moved his legs over the side of the bed.

"It wasn't. I was awake when all that happened anyway." I replied as he looked over at me sheepishly.

"Still, 'm sorry." Tae said, standing up, still seeming a bit out of it as he moved a little unsteady on his feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked, putting up my hands as he almost fell back into me.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah this stuff just takes a bit to wear off. Shower always helps." he said through a yawn. 

"Alright, just follow us." Hoseok said cheerfully as he led Taehyung and I out of the door. I followed Tae's trudging footsteps with Jimin behind me down a few twists and turns until we reached a door where I already heard showers going. My mouth ran dry and I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants as we were led inside to the entrance of the shower area. Taehyung immediately began slipping his shirts off, revealing his toned and tan torso, making me swallow. I looked away and squeezed my eyes shut as I slipped my shirts off and tossed them in the chute for dirty clothes. I slipped my hand into my pocket and grabbed the MP3 player, hanging on to it for a moment before looking at Tae.

"Hobi hyung will hold on to it, don't worry." Tae said as he tossed his button to Hoseok.

"Don't worry Jungkook, I won't let anything happen to whatever you have. I have held Taehyung's button for a long time and nothing has happened to it." Hoseok smiled. 

"Please. It's very special to me." I said, handing it to Hoseok as he closed it in his other hand, smiling. The next time I turned around, Taehyung was stripped down completely naked and I could feel my face go hot. I tried to look anywhere but at him as I shakily gripped the edges of my own boxers and pants, sliding them down in one go. I kept my gaze on the floor as I walked over to the closest partition and stood under the hot water. I closed my eyes and for a moment, I forgot where I was, letting the hot water cascade down my body and relax me. It wasn't until Taehyung's voice was close to me that I jumped out of my trance.

"They will let us take a little longer today cause of what happened last night and since this is your first morning, but usually we aren't allowed too terribly long for showers." he said, making me nod. I washed my hair and body quickly, still feeling insanely embarrassed at the thought of others being able to see me, namely a couple of other residents that were finishing up with the orderlies that brought them, as well as Jimin and Hoseok. As we finished showering, Hoseok walked over with his eyes slightly elevated to afford us a tiny bit of privacy, still not enough for my liking, and handed us each a towel. I quickly wrapped it around myself before we were led over to the benches where we were handed our clothes to dress. I slipped my boxers on up underneath my towel before taking it off to dry my torso and my hair. As I dressed, Hoseok handing me back my MP3 player with a smile.

"Told you, safe with me." he grinned, making me nod and slip it back into my pocket for safe keeping.

"Thank you." I replied, as he nodded. I turned to see Taehyung slipping the last of his clothes on as I put my slippers on, him smiling at me.

"Wasn't too bad was it?" he asked as I still felt my face flush.

"It was mortifying. I didn't even change for gym at school in front of anyone." I mumbled as Jimin and Hoseok began to lead us out of the shower room.

"It's okay, Tata was looking out for you." he winked, making me internally groan.

"Thanks." I said quietly as we walked back to the cafeteria. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw the tray of breakfast waiting for us, my stomach growling immediately in response.

"Breakfast is always good. They usually give us some kind of fruit with breakfast every morning, so even if you don't care for the rest of it, that's always good." he smiled, as we sat down.

"So Jungkook, are you settling in alright?" Jimin asked as I looked at him a little oddly.

"Uh, yeah I guess? I mean, as much as I can considering I was drugged and dropped off here in the middle of the night." I said, still feeling the bitter bile rise up in the back of my throat at the thought.

"I'm sure your family was just looking out for you." Hoseok said as I scoffed.

"Yeah, that certainly sounds like my aunt. Between the beatings and cussing and slave labor, she certainly did care about how I fared." I said as I took a bite of melon. It got oddly quiet after that, Taehyung and I eating our breakfast in peace. 

"Jungkook, I think Seokjin hyung will believe you." Taehyung finally said, making me look at him.

"Dr. Kim?" I asked, making him nod.

"Yeah, he will have you call him less formal though. But really, I think he will believe you. I don't think you are crazy at all. My last roommate wasn't crazy either and he got out too." Taehyung said, giving me a soft smile.

"Really?" I asked, feeling a twinge of hope.

"Yeah, he was here for about six months but he had just gone through some really bad stuff and it made him a little unstable for a while so after he got on the right medication and talked to Jin hyung, he felt much better and was able to go home." Taehyung replied, making me swallow. 

"I just hope that I can do the same thing. I'm too young to spend the rest of my life in here." I said, as Taehyung nodded.

"I can understand that. I like it here though. Everyone is so nice to me and doesn't make fun of me or Tata. It's safe here." he said, making me almost wince at his words. I wondered what on earth had happened to him outside of here to make him prefer staying in this place to the outside world. After we had finished eating we were directed to rec time which was not much to speak of. Tae explained that on nice days, sometimes we would be brought out to the courtyard a few at a time to get some fresh air, but unfortunately with the storm from the night before we were stuck indoors today. He introduced me to a few other people, and showed me which ones to be wary of, one having mild schizophrenia, another having multiple personalities. After rec time we relaxed in the room for a bit before lunch, then were brought back to the rooms again. This life was going to be insanely boring if I couldn't convince this doctor to let me out of here. It had been a little while that we were back in our rooms after lunch before Hoseok came opening the door, smiling at me as he entered the room.

"Alright Jungkook, time to see Dr. Kim." he smiled. I knew this is what I had been waiting for, but a feeling of dread overtook me as I stood from my bed and headed out of the door. I just prayed he would listen and see past whatever crazy shit my aunt probably told them.

____________________  
____________________ 


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

I was brought into a room with a man who was surprisingly young, sitting in a wingback chair, a file sitting on his lap with a notepad. He smiled as Hoseok led me inside and motioned for me to sit on the couch opposite the doctor.

"Thank you Hoseok, I think I've got it from here." Dr. Kim said, looking up at Hoseok.

"Are you sure since this is the first visit?" Hoseok asked, standing there looking back and forth between us.

"Jungkook, you don't want to hurt me, do you?" Dr. Kim asked as I startled slightly.

"No, why would I?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead.

"See Hoseok? We're fine. I'll buzz you when we are finished here." Dr. Kim replied as Hoseok nodded.

"Very good." he responded, walking out of the door and closing it behind him. I sat there, running my hands nervously over my knees as Dr. Kim looked at me over his glasses, a smile still playing on his lips.

"You do go by Jungkook, right?" he asked, tapping his pen onto his notebook.

"Yes, Dr. Kim." I said, as he shook his head.

"Please, call me Seokjin or Jin if you will. I want you to feel as though we can be friends. This is a safe space and these files are absolutely confidential, so anything that is shared with me in this space is completely private." he said, making me nod.

"Is that my file?" I asked, nodding to the file sitting in his lap.

"It is. I'm afraid there isn't much in it, only what we were given when you came in yesterday, so it will be up to you what goes in here." Jin said, as I nodded again.

"What does it say?" I asked, as he gave me a close lipped smile.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." he said, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"Why not? It's my file isn't it? Why can't I know what's in there?" I asked, feeling irritated.

"Hospital records don't work that way I'm afraid." he replied, scribbling something on his notepad.

"Figures. My aunt gets away with telling you all some bullshit and it goes in my permanent file." I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Your aunt is the one who placed you in here, yes?" he asked, making me roll my eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about her. She ruined my life." I said, venom dripping from my voice as I balled my hands into fists.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, looking up from the notebook.

"Oh I don't know, just because she has done nothing but beat me, berate me, ruin our family home, abuse me, mistreat me, and now throw me in here so she wouldn't have to deal with me anymore." I said, making Jin's eyes widen.

"That's quite a list of accusations, Jungkook. It looks like she took over care for you when your parents passed away, and made sure you still had a home. Don't you think that shows that she cared about you?" he asked, making me laugh.

"No, it was my parent's money she cared about. She got to live in our nice house and spend their money since I was underage and....." I trailed off, my face going blank as I felt almost faint at the realization.

"What is it?" Jin asked, leaning forward.

"Oh my fucking God, I'm so stupid! The money! This is all about the goddamn money!" I shouted, gripping my hair and yanking at it before standing up.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Jin asked, shifting a little nervously.

"I was due to inherit on my eighteenth birthday! That's why she fucking threw me in here!! If I'm in here I can't exactly have control over my parents money can I? FUCK!" I shouted at the ceiling as Jin reached a hand out.

"Just sit down Jungkook, relax." he said, making me laugh.

"How am I supposed to relax?! I was almost free of that spiteful bitch and now I'm stuck in here all because she wanted to keep my parents money? Of course she would do this!" I growled, feeling like I could punch something.

"I'm going to need you to sit down and try to take a few deep calming breaths." Jin said, making me laugh. I plopped back onto the couch and laid my head back against the back of the couch, gripping my pants tightly in my fists as I let shaky breaths out. I felt angry tears roll out of the corners of my eyes as I tried to control my temper.

"Just when I though she couldn't get any worse." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"You really think that is the reason she put you in here?" he asked, as I looked at him, wiping the tears angrily from my face.

"I literally cannot think of one other reason." I said, sniffing and letting out a hard breath, still feeling like I could throw things and scream at the realization of why I was stuck in here. Jin scribbled a few things down on his notebook before opening my file, and chewing on his lip a bit before looking at me.

"Tell me about your parent's death. That couldn't have been easy, especially at such a young age." he said, making me sigh.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said, as he took off his glasses and sighed as well.

"I'm sure it's the last thing you probably want to revisit but it could help. Please, if you could, just tell me a little bit. You don't have to revisit the entire thing, just tell me a little bit." he said, making me swallow.

"Fine. They died in a car crash when a drunk driver hit them head on when they were on their way home." I said, instinctively reaching for the MP3 player in my pocket. 

"Where were you at the time?" he asked, making me sigh.

"I was at my friend Hyungwon's house. We were having a sleepover and I was woken the next morning by his parents coming to tell me we needed to go to the hospital. My dad died on impact and my mom went into a coma and died a few hours later. They were both dead before I got there." I said, running my thumb over the surface of the MP3 player as I pulled it from my pocket.

"What do you have there?" Jin asked me as I swallowed and showed him the dead electronic sitting in the palm of my hand.

"It's the last birthday present I got from them before they passed. It used to work up until a few days ago when my aunt decided to stomp on it for telling her I was going upstairs to do my homework." I said as I ran my thumb back and forth over the cracked screen, staring down at it.

"I'm sure that hurt your feelings." he said softly, making me swallow.

"It did. I know it's probably silly hanging onto it when it doesn't even work anymore, but I can't bring myself to get rid of it. It was the last thing they gave me and I promised I would take good care of it." I said, feeling the lump take back purchase in my throat.

"It's not your fault it broke, Jungkook. I'm sure they would be happy to see that it means so much to you still." Jin said in a gentle tone, making me nod.

"I would hope so." I said quietly before slipping it back into my pocket.

"Now, you have some very harsh words to say about your aunt. Can you tell me where this sprouts from?" he asked, making me laugh.

"If you are thinking this is because seeing her trying to replace my parents upset me and I held a grudge as some kind of rebellious teenager, you can forget it alright? She came in to our family home, stunk the place up with smoke, drank all the time, smacked me around on a regular basis, did absolutely nothing herself except the shopping, that's it. She made me do all the cleaning and taking care of the house as well as trying to keep up with school as everything went to shit right in front of me. I used to walk in the door and smell my mom making dinner, or hear my dad playing some of his jazz music from the parlor as he worked on his laptop. Instead I got to come home to her smoke and hearing her scream at me and calling me a worthless little shit. I think she wanted my parents money but the only way she could get it was she had to deal with me. So for appearances sake, she kept me around." I said, playing with my hands.

"If she was that bad to you, why didn't you reach out to someone?" Jin said, softness in his voice that I wasn't expecting.

"Then get yanked from my family home to go to a foster system which would wind up putting me somewhere probably not much better. I took my chances and I only had to survive a few years. I never thought she would do something this vile." I said, gritting my teeth. 

"I can't say what her motives were, but I can only go off of what I've been given." he replied, giving me a sad smile.

"Can you give it to me straight? What are my chances of getting out of here?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed as I leaned my head back.

"Since you were committed against your will, you have to undergo a mandatory six month evaluation period, and then it can be reevaluated in that time." Jin said as my eyes shot open.

"Six months?! Are you serious?!" I asked, sitting up straight and staring at him.

"I'm afraid so. During that time, it would be in your best interest to cooperate fully with everyone at the facility, whether it be orderlies or myself in order to show competency and that you are not a danger to yourself or others." Jin said as I swallowed.

"God this is such fucking bullshit." I groaned, rubbing my hands down my face as I let out another sigh.

"I'm sorry Jungkook, really I am." he replied, as I looked at him, his face genuinely concerned.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I stared down at my hands.

"Was your first night alright at least?" he asked as a let out a light chuckle.

"Besides Tae screaming in the middle of the night and scaring the daylights out of me, it wasn't the worst." I said, making Jin look at me sadly.

"Yes, I figured the storm last night would trigger him." he said, closing my file.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, wondering if I could find out a little more about my roommate that I was going to be stuck with for apparently at least six months.

"I'm really not at liberty to discuss Taehyung's condition, but since you experienced last night already, I will just say that thunderstorms trigger his PTSD, so if we ever have bad ones, he will react like he did last night. Best be prepared." he said, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"What do I do when he's like that? He didn't seem to even register that I was there." I said as Jin nodded slightly.

"Usually he has to be sedated but sometimes the orderlies can calm him. You can try to wake him and ground him, hold him tightly and keep his nervous system suppressed so he cannot panic. It may not always work, but it is worth a try if you don't want to hear him scream like he does." Jin said, making me swallow.

"I'll try." I said quietly. A few minutes later Hoseok came back into the room after Jin scribbled something on a prescription pad and handed it to him, I was led back to my room where Taehyung was waiting, all smiles.

"So, how did it go? Did he believe you?" Tae asked, crossing his legs as he sat up a little more.

"I don't know if he did or not, but I know I'm going to be your roommate for at least another six months." I said, feeling defeated to admit it out loud.

"Really?! I mean, I hate that you have to be stuck here when you don't want to be, but I'm kind of excited!" Taehyung said, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"Why are you excited?" I asked, as he looked at me a little sheepishly.

"Well, you're nice. And when you're here, Tata and I aren't alone anymore." he said, picking at the blanket. I felt a twinge of pain for him, hearing him say that. Even though I didn't know him well, and hadn't known him long, I could imagine going crazy in a place like this if you were left alone for too long.

______________________  
______________________


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

The rest of the week went by and I began to get used to the routine. Taehyung talked quite a bit, but I didn't really mind. I guess it beat being in the dead silence. The more he talked though, the more I noticed he was a bit more...odd than actually someone who belonged in a mental facility. Well, I mean he did have an imaginary friend, which is odd for someone his age, and the PTSD thing was kinda bad, but other than that, he seemed fairly normal. I started to open up to him just a little more, realizing it wouldn't be so bad to make friends with him. Jin wound up writing me a prescription for something, I think they said it was a very mild anti-anxiety medication, and the only difference I seemed to notice over the next several days was it made me a little more relaxed. I guess that was a good thing considering I had nothing to do here but lay back and do nothing anyway. I was almost at the end of my second week when the next storm hit, again in the middle of the night. The first roll of thunder woke me up and I jolted upright, expecting Taehyung to start screaming, but thankfully, he layed there peacefully. That didn't last very long, however, as the next couple of loud claps of thunder had him screaming again. I rushed over to his side and sat on the bed, shaking him and calling his name but he didn't even seem to hear me. Finally I huffed and laid on my side, facing him, gripping his arms that he had up over his head and pulling them down to reveal his tear streaked face.

"TAEHYUNG! It's alright! It's Jungkook!" I called, as his eyes flitted around wildly, his body shaking.

"E-Eomma!" he cried, tears pouring down his face as he screeched again. I pulled his arms away quickly, remembering what Jin said and wrapped my arms tightly around him, pulling him into me.

"Hey, hey Tae you're ok. You're here with me. Nothing bad is happening right now." I said into his ear as I held him tightly. I could feel his heart hammering against his chest as his screams turned more into sobs as I continued to talk like that to him. He wraped his arms around me as the lights came on and I talked in soft tones to him.

"Mmm J-Jungkook." he cried into my neck as I shushed him.

"That's right, it's me. You're here and you're safe." I said as his sobs died down a little and he sniffled more into my neck as the door opened. Namjoon rushed in but slowed down as he observed our position on the bed, cocking his head slightly as Yoongi stood in the doorway.

"We got you Tae." Namjoon said as he looked at me nodding. As I went to pull away from Tae, he tightened his grip around me, making me look up at Namjoon.

"I don't think he wants to let go." I said softly as I felt Taehyung's body shiver.

"Are you alright?" Yoongi asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine I guess." I said as Taehyung whimpered into my neck. I could feel his tears wetting my skin, making me feel even worse for him than I already did.

"Do you want us to sedate him and get him off of you?" Namjoon asked as I felt Taehyung's grip tighten on me.

"No, I think we're okay. I think he'll be alright." I said, as Yoongi's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, I'll be damned. That's a first. I guess we'll stick close by the room and if you need help, just holler for us, alright kid?" Yoongi asked making me nod.

"O-Ok, thanks." I said as they both retreated and shut the door. The lights shut off a moment later, leaving me back in the darkness with Taehyung clutching onto me tightly.

"Don't leave." he whispered in a cracked voice, taking in shuddering breaths between his cries.

"Where would I go, down the toilet?" I asked, as he actually let out a little laugh before burying his face into my neck again. 

"I'm sorry." he whispered, his heart rate beginning to slow as I felt his grip loosening ever so slightly.

"It's alright, we all get scared sometimes. It's okay to be afraid, but you don't have to be. We are safe." I said, rubbing his back slowly. With every rumble of thunder he would grip me tighter again and gasp or whimper, but I would just shush him and remind him he was safe. His cries slowed down the longer we laid there and it was odd for me at first but eventually, it became comfortable. He was warm, and after being so long without another person's loving touch, it felt good to be in someone's arms again, even if it was under shitty circumstances. After a while, I felt his hold loosen and his breathing get heavier, making me sigh in relief. I slowly slid my hands from around his back and rolled him onto his back before leaning away from him. I covered him up slowly before slinking back into my own bed, sighing as I laid my head down and fell into a deep sleep within moments. I didn't wake again until Hoseok and Jimin came to get us for breakfast. Taehyung was oddly quiet all morning and avoided eye contact with me, even barely saying two words while we ate breakfast and he completely avoided me during rec time which was weird. When we got back to the room, however, there was no way to avoid each other, and I looked at him before I sighed and leaned against the wall, sitting up on my bed.

"Tae, did I do something? Did I go too far in helping you last night?" I asked as he turned bright pink and dropped his gaze to his blanket, beginning to pick at the edge.

"N-No, you didn't. I'm sorry that happened." he said quietly, his voice barely audible.

"It's fine, there is nothing to worry about. If I was that concerned about it, I would have let Yoongi or Namjoon sedate you." I said, making his eyes flash up bashfully to meet mine.

"Why didn't you?" he asked, biting on his lip afterward.

"Because, I didn't like hearing you scream. You sounded...afraid. In pain. I know those screams." I said, swallowing as he nodded.

"I liked that you helped me. It felt nice to have someone hold me like that. I can't remember the last time someone hugged me." he said, making me feel sad for him too.

"If it made you feel better, I can do it again next time it happens too, alright?" I asked, making him nod softly.

"I know I should tell him..." Tae muttered to the space beside him, making me smirk slightly.

"What did Tata say?" I asked, making him look up at me and blush.

"Tata said I should tell you why I get those terrors." he said, looking like he could cry even saying those words.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Taehyung. Only if you feel like it." I replied. I would have been lying if I said I wasn't curious as to why these thunderstorms brought about such severe PTSD, but I wasn't ever going to ask him. It wasn't my place.

"When I was little...my house caught fire from a lightning strike. My eomma and appa burned alive inside the house. My neigbors saw the house on fire and rescued me but my parents were trapped. So I had to sit outside my house in the storm, watching my house burn to the ground with my parents inside, hearing them scream." he said, swallowing hard.

"Holy shit, Tae. That's...that is awful. I can't imagine. No wonder storms hurt you so much." I said, making him look up at me and nod quickly.

"It's like, when I hear the thunder, and sometimes see the lightning, I can still hear their screams." he said, his voice getting quieter at the end of the scentence. 

"Jesus. I'm so sorry Taehyung, really. I promise, I will do everything I can to distract you when storms come around, alright?" I said, making him give me a tiny smile.

"You pinky promise?" he asked, making me grin at his cute demeanor. I climbed over onto his bed and locked pinkies with him before kissing it, making his eyes widen and him gasp a little.

"Pinky promise." I said, letting go of his hand. He had an adorable dusting of pink on his cheeks as he smiled at me, looking down at the blanket as he bit his lip. I had to say, my roommate was growing on me like mold. 

"Jungkook, can I ask you something?" Taehyung asked as I turned to face him a little more.

"Sure Tae, what is it?" I asked, making him blush even more.

"Um...can you keep a secret?" he asked, making me chuckle at his cuteness.

"Sure, I can keep a secret." I said, making him look around.

"Tata likes you." he said, smiling at me making me chuckle. 

"Well Tata is pretty nice too." I said, making Taehyung giggle. 

"Hey Tae, how come you never think about trying to get out of here?" I asked as he stopped giggling and looked at me with his head cocked slightly.

"I don't want to. The world is a scary place, and I don't really like it." he said, dropping his eyes back to the bed.

"I mean, you haven't been out in it in so long, how do you know?" I asked, wondering if it was just the trauma to his parents making him think that way.

"I just know. People aren't nice usually. They don't like things that are different, so people never liked me." he said, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"How do you know that?" I asked, as he sighed.

"My appa was a rich guy one time, way before I was born. He was supposed to inherit some company, but he fell in love with my eomma who was a poor farmer's daughter. Because he chose to marry her, he was disinherited and my uncle came in line. My appa moved out to the country to work the farms with my eomma. They were happy but we were always really poor. They worked hard to send me to school, but everyone knew I was just a poor kid so they always picked on me and made fun of me. No one wanted to be my friend so I had to eat and play all by myself. That's when I met Tata. He kept me company and played with me when no one else would. Then people started to make even more fun of me and Tata. They would beat me up and call me all kinds of names and it just got easier to stay away from people as much as possible." he said, making me feel sick to my stomach.

"Those were kids though, kids are assholes most of the time." I said, making him look up at me.

"Are adults better?" he asked, making me bite my lip. My mind immediately went to people like my aunt and it made me sigh, as shake my head.

"No, not always. But you can't let that stop you from enjoying all the wonderful things the world has to offer." I said, making him bite his lip.

"I would be too afraid. Tata is my friend and keeps me company but he can't keep the scary people away." he said, making me nod.

"I understand Tae, I do." I replied, patting his arm. Taehyung was right, the world was a scary place, especially if you had no one on your side, which apparently he didn't. I couldn't blame him for wanting to stay here where people were looking out for his wellbeing. He wouldn't be beaten, or made fun of, or chastised for being different. Shutting the world out isn't always a bad thing, but I felt bad because of all the things he would never get to experience being locked up in here. 

__________________  
__________________


	7. Chapter 7

Another couple of weeks went by when the next thing that brought me and my roommate even closer, closer than I thought we would get. I woke in a panic, panting, breathing heavily, my body shaking as I gasped for air.

"Shhhh, Jungkook you're okay." I heard Tae's deep voice saying in my ear. It was then that I realized he was holding me tightly to him, like I had been for him on nights when storms came through.

"W-What h-happened? Tae?" I asked, looking up toward him, feeling dampness on my cheeks as he shushed me, running his hand softly over my head.

"You were having a nightmare. You were crying in your sleep and crying out for your appa, so I figured you needed help like I do sometimes. Is this okay?" he asked, still softly running his hand over my head. I fluttered my eyes shut, trying to calm my breathing as I rested into his chest, feeling the vibrations from his voice in his chest against me.

"Y-Yeah, it's good." I breathed as I tried to stop my body from shaking, but unable to.

"You're safe with me." he said softly, like I did to him. I closed my eyes and nodded against his chest, letting the warmth of his hold calm me as he hummed softly, saying comforting things every few moments.

"I saw his dead body. I saw both him and my eomma. I couldn't get it out of my head for the longest time." I said as he squeezed me tighter to him.

"I'm sorry, Jungkook. You shouldn't have had to see that." he said, making me nod. 

"I didn't want to see, but they said I needed to say goodbye. I was alone, and they wouldn't listen to m-me but I didn't want to see." I whimpered, trying hard to press the visions still dancing before my eyes of my parents lying dead on tables for me to look at.

"You're strong and brave for doing something like that. But you're safe now, and they are resting. It's okay, they aren't hurting anymore." he said, making me bite my lip and squeeze him tight.

"Thank you Tae." I said softly, as he patted my back and rubbed it softly.

"Shhh, relax, I've got you. You're safe." he said, making me sigh. I snuggled into his hold, burying my face into his neck as he hummed softly, still running his hands back and forth over my back. After I finally calmed down from everything, I realized my heart began to race for a different reason, realizing how close our proximity actually was. I swallowed and closed my eyes, concentrating on just the feeling of being wrapped up in warmth until eventually, somehow I found myself drifting off in his arms. The next morning I woke up and I was hot...way too hot. As I opened my eyes, I realized that Taehyung had fallen asleep with his arms still holding me, his face mere inches from my own. I looked at his sleeping figure and couldn't help but smile at his soft lips barely parted, the cute freckle on the tip of his nose. I swallowed as I stared down at his lips and then back up at his long eyelashes and squeezed my eyes shut, realizing I had to stop thinking the way I was, or there would be trouble for me in the end. I couldn't help but feel safe and warm in his arms, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. We had gotten to know each other much better over the past couple of weeks, and Seokjin had been urging me to open up to others a little more. I could only guess that it was because of that. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to lay there all day and relish the feeling of someone actually caring about me for once, even if it was an illusion. I found myself with overwhelming feelings of longing for my parents loving arms, hearing my eomma laughing at my appa dancing around the kitchen while she made dinner, all of those simple but cherished moments you take for granted until they are gone. I shut my eyes tightly and willed away the pain settled in my chest, trying to concentrate on Taehyung's warmth. I had almost dozed back off when the door opened up and Jimin and Hoseok came in, making me startle slightly as Tae groaned and shifted slightly.

"Oh, well good morning to you both! Did you have another nightmare Tae?" Jimin asked, concern etched on his face as Tae sat up groggily and rubbed his face.

"N-No, I did." I replied softly, making Jimin's eyes widen.

"Aw Tae! Did you make him feel better?" Hoseok asked, fluffing up Tae's hair as he looked over at me.

"I hope so." he said, his voice scratchy.

"You did, thank you Tae." I said as he gave me a sleepy smile.

"You do it for me all the time Kookie, it's the least I could do." he grinned. I could feel myself flushing at the nickname.

"Come on guys, showers await." Jimin said as Taehyung nodded and slipped out of bed. We wordlessly followed Hoseok and Jimin down the hall and to the showers, which still to this day weren't any less embarrassing. I had always managed to avoid looking at Taehyung's naked figure, at least the bottom half, but today I happened to glance over at him at the wrong time, and I felt my mouth go dry when I looked at him in his naked form. He was lean with golden skin that almost glowed in the light of the shower room. His long torso with a slight tummy made me want to smile, but it led to something I was not expecting...at all. That man was hung like a horse. I had to avert my eyes to keep from sputtering as I rushed over to my stall and begin cleaning up. I tried to hide myself as much as possible, and I didn't really know why. It's not like he was looking, and he probably had already seen me before. I kept my head down and washed up as quickly as possible, trying to get finished before Tae and rushing back over to the dressing area, wrapping a towel around myself in a flash, earning giggles from Hoseok and Jimin.

"Who lit a fire under your behind?" Hobi laughed, making me flush even more.

"No one, just wanted to get dressed before I got cold." I said, patting my bottom half down under the towel. As I sat on the bench and went to slip my boxers on underneath my towel, Taehyung came sauntering over, naked and dripping wet as he shook his head side to side, sending droplets of water scattering from his hair. I swallowed hard and looked down, standing and pulling my boxers up under my towel before taking it off and wiping down my chest and neck and drying my hair. I glanced up to see Taehyung still completely naked, slowly drying himself off, making me feel flustered yet again. I guess after being in this environment long enough, being naked in front of the others wasn't something that he probably even thought about, but I had to try to avoid raking my eyes over his figure. 

"It's time for sausage!" Jimin said behind me, making me sputter and turn around to face him as I quickly slipped my pants up.

"What?!" I asked, making him grin.

"They cooked sausage for breakfast this morning. Why, what were you thinking?" Jimin asked, quirking his eyebrow, amusement plastered all over his face.

"Nothing, you just startled me is all." I said, trying to cover my blunder as I slipped my shirt on.

"Jungkookie here has a naughty mind." Hoseok said, making me flush.

"Shush, I do not." I tried to defend, but my flushed face must have given it away.

"Why is his mind dirty?" Taehyung asked as he slipped his pants on.

"Ah, it's nothing Tae. Don't want to corrupt that innocent mind of yours." Hoseok said as he ruffled Taehyung's damp hair around.

"Hobi hyung, I would hardly say after having Yoongi hyung and Namjoon hyung around that my mind is innocent. I have heard them talking about stuff before." he defended, making Hoseok sputter.

"I'm gonna beat them when they come in, corrupting our innocent little Tae like that!" he replied, making Taehyung's face turn a little pink.

"Don't do that, hyung! How else am I going to learn about things? It's not like I have interaction with anyone else, and Tata won't tell me those kind of things." Tae defended, making Hoseok smile softly at him.

"I suppose you're right. Still, I hope they weren't too bad. I know how perverted they both are. You should hear the conversations that we have on poker nights." Hobi replied, making me smirk slightly.

"Really, what do you guys talk about?" Tae asked, making Jimin shake his head.

"No no, enough of that kind of talk now. If there is anything you ever need or want to know, you can feel free to ask us, but we are not volunteering any of that information." Jimin replied, smiling at Tae as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. I can always ask Jungkookie." Taehyung grinned, making me sputter and look at him wide eyed.

"Ask me what?" I asked, feeling like deer in the headlights.

"He just turned eighteen, bud, he is probably not the best source of information. Anyway, enough of this. Time for breakfast!" Hoseok smiled, thankfully changing the subject. Tae chatted away to both Hoseok and Jimin as we made our way to breakfast and as we ate while I sat there eating silently until he looked at me, his face scrunched up.

"Kookie, why are so you so quiet today?" he asked, making me flush again slightly.

"I don't know, just don't feel like talking much today I guess." I answered as I took a bite of food.

"Is it because of your dream? Or did I make you uncomfortable last night? Tata said I shouldn't have gotten in your bed without asking you first." Tae said, looking a little embarrassed.

"No, no it's alright, that was...it was nice of you Tae, thank you." I replied, making him smile big at me.

"Okay good. I just didn't want you to be mad at me for climbing in your bed without asking you." he responded. After we got done eating we went to rec time and Taehyung spent his time talking to one of the residents who had a split personality and luckily today he was calm. I watched him interact and it seemed like no matter who he spoke with, his kind and innocent nature would make the others smile and laugh in no time, making me feel a bit warm and tingly in my chest. Noooo no, no! What the hell was this? It was just fondness over a friendship I was building with someone I had spent weeks with, right? Yeah, that had to be it. When we were directed back to our room, I sat down on my bed and Tae plopped on his, smiling at me, but his smile slowly disappeared as he looked at me.

"Jungkook, can I ask you something?" he asked, making me swallow before I looked up at him.

"Sure." I said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"I was talking to Jongin today and he said you were pretty and wanted to know if you were into boys." Tae asked, making me begin coughing and almost choking before I looked back at Tae with wide eyes.

"Why would he want to know that?!" I asked in almost a whisper shout.

"I don't know, he asked me and I said I didn't know. How do you even know if you are into boys or girls?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"You don't know if you are into boys or girls?" I asked incredulously as he shook his head.

"I've been in here a long time, long before that kind of thought ever came into my head. I don't really know." he said, shrugging.

"Okay, do you ever picture kissing anyone?" I asked, as he scrunched up his face slightly like he was thinking.

"I mean, kind of. I always wondered what it would be like, but I never pictured it necessarily." he said, making me sigh. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Okay, um....alright Seokjin hyung's medical assistant. She is very very pretty, isn't she?" I asked making Tae nod.

"She is beautiful!" he smiled, making me nod.

"Alright. Close your eyes. Now, imagine she wasn't Seokjin hyung's medical assistant. Imagine she was just a girl that was here, right now. Imagine she leaned in to kiss you, her soft brown hair falling in waves around her bare shoulders, her lowcut shirt exposing the top of her soft skin as she leaned closer, her full lips puckered as she almost touches yours...." I said as he closed his eyes and I described it. I saw his face pink up slightly but he opened his eyes and looked at me a little bit with squinted eyes.

"I don't know, it is hard to imagine I guess, but I g-guess maybe I would like it?" he said, almost in more of a question.

"Okay, now close your eyes again. There are several very good looking men around here. Any of our orderly hyungs are very handsome, or anyone you think is particularly handsome. Imagine them leaning close to you, caressing your face, their lips close to yours, your breath mingling as you wait for them to kiss you. You feel their hand run down your neck and hold it there softly as they lean in almost touching their lips to you...." I said as I saw his face go an even deeper shade of red. He opened his eyes and looked at me before casting his gaze to his lap, a shy smile over his face.

"I think I would like that..." he said, biting his lip after. Well fuck.

"Alright, well it looks as thought you may like boys and girls. I guess you won't know until you actually try." I replied, as he nodded.

"What about you? You never said." he said, making me swallow and wipe my sweaty palms on my pants.

"I like both too, Tae." I responded in a soft voice as the dusting returned to his cheeks, his smile spreading.

"Good, then if I have more questions, will you teach me?" he asked, looking like an eager puppy.

"S-Sure Tae. I don't have a lot of experience in these kind of things, but if it's something I know, I will be happy to tell you." I said as he grinned and wiggled in his seat. Good God, what the hell did I just sign up for? The only thing I could hope for, was that his questions would remain fairly innocent, or otherwise this was going to get a whole lot more difficult.

___________________  
___________________


	8. Chapter 8

Taehyung and I fell back into a more comfortable rhythm over the next couple of weeks. I couldn't help but enjoy his infectious smiles and his light hearted humor. We thankfully only had one recent storm that caused him to go into another fit, and now that even more time had gone by, the only thing that seemed odd about him was Tata. 

"Jungkook, what's a blowjob?" Taehyung asked, making choke on my spit and begin coughing until I could catch my air.

"What?!" I asked as he looked at me bashfully.

"Is it something bad?" he asked, his voice a little quiet.

"N-No, just...where did you hear that?!" I asked as I leaned forward on my bed.

"Last night, I overheard Namjoon hyung telling Yoongi hyung that he got a blowjob the other day." Taehyung replied as I felt myself get flustered.

"Tae that isn't something we should probably talk about." I replied, feeling myself get hot.

"Why not?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Because it's...it's not something you should know about." I answered as he sighed. He looked beside him at the bed and nodded before looking back at me, a determined look on his face.

"Tata's right, I will just ask Namjoon hyung when he goes on duty tonight." he replied, making me groan.

"No don't do that! Just...argh! Okay I'll tell you but this is one of those things that are a little embarrassing to talk about, so just give me a second, alright?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. 

"Why is it so embarrassing?" he asked as I scrunched up my forehead.

"It's sexual." I replied as his face flushed slightly and his mouth formed a little o.

"Tata, he's obviously uncomfortable." Taehyung muttered, making me want to chuckle, relieving some of the tension. 

"It's okay, Tae. Alright. When a guy gets sexually excited, his um...dick get's hard and erect." I started, already feeling like crawling into a hole.

"Yeah, I've woken up like that a few times." he said, making me swallow. Thinking about that was something I didn't need to do at the moment. He asked for an explanation, not a demonstration.

"S-So uh, what a blowjob is...is ah Jesus...it's when someone sucks and licks on your dick until you get release." I said wanting to hide my face in my hands.

"Release?" he asked, making my eyes widen as I looked at him.

"You know, when you cum?" I asked, as he blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh I...I mean I've heard about it, but what's the point, to get it to go away?" he asked, making me almost sputter.

"Not just that, it feels really really good. Have you never..." I trailed off as he turned even redder and looked down at his hands, nibbling on his lip.

"No, I didn't really know what it was all about." he said, as I sat there in shock. I mean, sure I figured the guy was probably still a virgin, but with all this spare time in here on his own he never messed around? Hell, I had been going crazy without many chances for a release, and had to go to the bathroom a few times to let out a little frustration.

"It's alright Taehyung, it isn't a big deal." I said, as he looked up at me through his long lashes.

"I know you probably think I'm childish not knowing or experiencing these things." he responded, looking back down.

"No, I don't. You have been in here a really long time, how would you know?" I reassured as he began picking at the edge of his blanket.

"Still, I...I know I probably should at least know some stuff. Can you teach me more?" he asked, making me quite literally choke again.

"Teach you?" I almost squeaked as he nodded quickly, a sheepish smile coming over his face.

"Yeah, I want to know more about that kind of stuff. After all, I am an adult now!" he responded. I didn't want to reject him, but was I really in a place to teach him anything? I was pretty inexperienced myself, only ever having received a couple sloppy hand jobs, one from my first girl crush and one from a guy in school who shared my tent on the school camping trip. 

"I mean, most of my knowledge comes from stuff my friends have told me or porn. I don't really have much experience but I will tell you if I know, okay?" I offered as he nodded.

"Okay! So what does it feel like when you....you know...release?" he asked, as I swallowed. I was trying REALLY hard not to picture him that way as I attempted to explain this.

"Honestly, it is really difficult to explain unless you have experienced it. You feel pleasure from head to toe, your body tightens up until it just completely relaxes. It feels so good, even better when someone else makes it happen to you." I replied as he bit his lip and looked down before looking up at me.

"Would I just..." he trailed off, as I sighed.

"You just play with your...um...dick until you release." I said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh...okay thank you Jungkook." he said as I looked up at him and smiled.

"You're welcome." I replied as he gave me a beaming grin. Thankfully, the rest of the day, he didn't ask me anything else related to something so embarrassing. I was hoping it was all behind us until something else happened in the middle of the night. I wasn't quite asleep yet as I heard Taehyung get up and shuffle to the bathroom. I laid there for a little bit, until I heard a little grunt, making my eyes open wide as I lifted my head and stared at the bathroom. Surely he wasn't doing what I think he was. Thankfully I didn't really hear any more noise, but he was still in the bathroom for quite some time. Eventually he shuffled back out and got back into bed, letting out a sigh. I heard him shift around before letting out another sigh.

"Jungkook, are you awake?" he whispered. I was so tempted to pretend to be asleep but I heard him shift and hiss, making me kind of feel bad for him.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What's up?" I asked, my voice a little scratchy from trying to sleep.

"I think I did something wrong." he said, as I wrinkled my forehead.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning onto my side to face him.

"I...I tried and it didn't work. It's so uncomfortable and it isn't going away." he said, as I swallowed.

"You mean, you tried to..." I trailed off.

"Yeah and it didn't work, and now I just ache." he said, as I heard him shift again.

"I'm sorry Tae, I know that sucks." I replied as he sighed.

"Can you tell me how to do it?" he asked as I felt my heart start hammering in my ears.

"You want me to tell you how to finish?" I asked, being met only by silence for several moments.

"Yes, please." he replied, as I swallowed again and figured I was going to have to tell him and at least help him feel better. I would have to try to get through this with as much dignity as I could.

"Alright. I guess start by slipping your pants and boxers down below your erection." I instructed as I heard him immediately start shifting. 

"Okay, what next?" he asked as I let out a slow breath through my nose.

"I will tell you the easiest way. Start out by licking your hand until it is pretty wet." I said as he leaned up. I could see him slightly in the dim light trying hard not to look down and stare at his face.

"Lick my hand?" he asked, as I chuckled.

"Yeah, it will make the slide much easier so your skin doesn't chafe if it takes you a few minutes." I replied as he hummed. I averted my eyes as he began licking all over his hand, worrying about my own growing problem in my pants.

"Alright, it's pretty wet." he said, making my dick twitch once. Fuck this was going to suck.

"Grip in in your hand at the base with a decent amount of tightness. Not too tight where it is painful, but firm enough." I instructed as he shifted and I heard him move a little.

"Okay." he said as I licked my lips.

"Now keep that grip and start sliding your hand up and down your shaft, all the way up to right under your head and back down again." I said, trying not to have a shaky voice. As soon as he did I heard him let out a little breath, making me bite my lip.

"That feels good." he said, his voice a little rough, making my dick twitch again, now pitching my own tent. I snaked my hand down into my own pants and decided to instruct him as I dealt with my own, because this was going to be impossible.

"Now start going a little faster." I said, as I heard his breathing picking up and a little moan come out of his mouth. I felt my cock throb in my hand at the sound of him as I began to pick up the pace. 

"Mmmm Jungkook it feels so good." he moaned lowly as I heard the sound of his erection sliding through his hand.

"Now start bringing your hand up over your head when you stroke, twisting your hand slightly." I breathed, as I heard him gasp.

"It's really wet." he exclaimed as I felt my own head dribble out some precum. I squeezed as I had to hold back moans of my own.

"Yeah it is. Now keep doing that and get just a little faster." I replied, my voice quivering slightly. I heard sound of squelching as he picked up the pace, making me jerk with pleasure. I looked over and could see his mouth hanging open, his eyes squeezed shut and the movement of his shoulder as he stroked. I could barely make out his cock but from what I could see, he could rival a porn star. I let out just a little grunt as I felt myself throb, getting closer to release. I knew it wouldn't take long since I hadn't been able to take care of myself regularly. 

"I-I'm starting to feel...tingly. Like something is gonna happen soon. I almost can't take it." he moaned, as I saw him writhe around slightly.

"Keep going, don't stop. You're gonna cum soon." I breathed as I felt my cock get rock hard.

"Mmmnnn it's getting so much harder." he moaned as I saw him arch his back slightly, and then thrust his pelvis up to reach his hand.

"You're gonna cum Tae. Just keep going, and you're gonna cum." I almost whimpered. I quickly slipped my boxers over my erection, just in time to cum all over my hand, my breaths quick and shaky. 

"Oh, oh my! Jungkook...I ....JUNGKOOK!" He moaned, his body spasming as he let out moans. He stopped moving as he breathed heavily, rolling his head to face me. Good God, if I hadn't touched myself, I would have just cum in my pants from hearing him moan my name like that. I shifted and got up from the bed, trying to keep my cum covered hand out of sight before I walked to the bathroom and wiped off with a tissue. I brought a wad of tissue back out and handed it to Taehyung who still laid there with his softening dick right out in the open. 

"So, how was it?" I asked as he giggled and looked over at me, smirking as I sat on the bed.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt! Thank you for helping me, really. I felt so stupid asking you, but...but I knew I could trust you." he said softly, as I couldn't help but have a soft smile.

"Of course, Tae." I replied as he sighed.

"And you said that it feels even better when someone else does it?" he asked as I felt myself flush.

"Yeah, it does." I replied as he hummed.

"I hope I get to experience that one day." he responded, yawning afterward. I couldn't help but feel my heart still hammering in my ears as I looked over at his sleepy face. At this rate, I hoped he would too.

_________________________  
_________________________


End file.
